Rise of the Demonicons
by HellgateLegionLord
Summary: They finally did it. The Decepticons have obliterated Jasper and destroyed team Prime's moral. the only problem is that they did something you never do when your an alien on Earth. They pissed off the locals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 BOOM!

It was a calm day in the small region of Jasper, Nevada. Inside the large, abandoned missile silo that was the autobots' base, the leader of Team Prime, Optimus Prime himself, was standing next to the team's medical officer, Ratchet, who was currently monitoring for any form of decepticon activity. So far, there had been almost nothing regarding Megetron and his ilk. In fact, it had been almost three weeks since the last time the two sides encountered, and that was nothing more than a scruff over some energon scraps. Needless to say, Optimus did not like the implications of their absence.

Elsewhere in the base, the lithe, blue form of the team SIC, Arcee, was standing next to her birth in her quarters. She was leaning against the wall with a relaxed expression on her faceplates. Her optics were closed as she stood in complete silence.

"PIT I'M BORED!" she cursed, breaking from her stupor. It had been over three weeks since the last time she saw any action at all. Sure there were the drives with Jack, which she enjoyed quite a bit, and her routine scouting runs, but that was it. Suddenly, she received a ping on her intercom. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack," she answered as an image of him popped onto her heads-up-display "what's up?"

"Hey 'cee," he replied from the other end "you up for a drive?" Arcee's brow plates scrunched at that. Why was he asking for something he'd already gotten a few hours ago? Not that she was complaining; she enjoyed every minute she got with him.

"But we already did that today." She said.

"I know," he replied nonchalantly "but there's nothing else to do today, and I was thinking that maybe we could take advantage of this quiet and catch a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Arcee asked jokingly. She enjoyed playing these trifles. The expressions she'd get were always hilarious.

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." He replied with the same tone as before. Arcee froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? No, he couldn't have; he wasn't in to her like that…right?

"Based on the silence, I'm guessing you fell for it." Jack laughed, making Arcee swear she glitched for a moment. Her shoulders slumped as the realization fell on her that it was just a ruse.

"Uh…Yeah. Good one Jack," she managed to get out before slumping back against the wall. Truth was, she loved him; had for a while now, and how couldn't she? When Cliffjumper offlined, he was there to comfort her. When she talked to him about losing Tailgate, he gave all his attention and condolences. When she told him to run when Airachnid showed up, what did he do? He turned right around and lit the glitch up like a leaking oil tanker. And that was just the start of it. The kid was practically a machine himself. Going to Cybertron to get the key to Vector Sigma, rescuing his mother from Airachnid, even M.E.C.H. had members who feared him because of his own lack of fear.

"So," Jack continued "you still up for it?"

"Yeah sure." Acree replied softly.

"Kay see ya later." He said hanging up the phone. Arcee hung up, but kept the picture of him on her HUD. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Why? Why in the pit did she have to fall in love with a human? It wasn't that she disliked the race, but there was a slight problem with them. They were mortal. Cybertronians like her could live for centuries at a time, but Jack would be lucky if he made eighty. If she let things go too far, then she would have to deal with losing him to old age. She couldn't go through that again; not for a third time. No. She won't let herself be torn like that again. Even if it meant having to keep her spark in check. Sighing to herself, she immediately starting sifting through her mp3 files until she came upon her favorite song. As the song began playing, she slowly started bobbing her head to the beat.

**And it doesn't matter  
>how you feel now, anything at all<br>Seems to be your only way, so vicious  
>Heavenly apart<strong>

**When your envy is on a piece of paper  
>Let me sweetly smile<br>You're devouring all the crumb  
>I'm leaving caught up in your lies<strong>

**You're on any other side**

**Clawing up my eyes  
>I'm feeling your arms around me<br>On the other side  
>It's time to go<br>I'm hearing your voice  
>without words<br>On the other side**

**But it doesn't matter  
>how I feel now, anything at all<br>Since I've left you with the wrong  
>impression while I'm still the same<strong>

**When I turn around and look  
>at my life, shadows in disguise<br>but I'm working on  
>an interruption of hypocrisy<strong>

**You're an any other side**

**Clawing up my eyes  
>I'm feeling your arms around me<br>On the other side, it's time to go  
>I'm hearing your voice without words<br>On the other side**

**Any other side**

As the song finished, she slowly began to relax and just hang back. Of course, fate had no intention of giving her time to think of her spark's dilemma because at that moment, the base's alarms went off like there was no tomorrow. Arcee shot out of her chamber and immediately sprinted into the main room, Bulkhead and Bumblebee hot on her heels.

"What's up Optimus?" she asked while Bulk' and 'Bee internally charged their weapons. Optimus immediately turned to his team with a stern look on his faceplates.

"We don't know but-" that was all he could say before a massive explosion sounded from outside, shaking the whole base and causing bulk to lose his balance.

"What was that?" the former wrecker groaned as he unceremoniously righted himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 1) Nothing is mine except for the OCs.<strong>

**2) The song is ****_Unspoken_**** by Lacuna Coil.**

**3) start throwing me demonic transformer names.**

**4) the ones I already have are: **

**Diablo **

**Harvester **

**Succubus**

**Foreseer**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Dracopolis(Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Necropolis(like you don't know what that means)**

**Gargoyle**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No!

"What was that?" the former wrecker groaned as he unceremoniously righted himself. Ratchet immediately turned to the monitor and began analyzing the situation.

"Optimus," he said, his optics still glued to the screen "massive atomic radiation spike detected."

"A nuclear device." Optimus said with venom slithering in his voice. He knew that humans possessed nukes, and he detested them. To Optimus, they weren't just big bombs, they were planet killers; tools designated for nothing more than savage self-destruction.

"A nuke?" Bulkhead questioned "why would the human use a nuke here?"

"They wouldn't," Arcee chimed in "it's too close to a populated area." Suddenly, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all froze as the sudden realization sunk in. The kids were in danger. Optimus had the same thoughts running through his processor as he narrowed his optics to an immense intensity.

"Can you locate the area of origin?" Optimus asked the CMO.

"Already working on it Optimus," Ratchet replied while rapidly putting in the commands for triangulation "bringing up results-" Ratchet's optics widened as he read the coordinates, a sudden dread filling him. "No." he whispered.

"Ratch?" Arcee quizzed worriedly "what's wrong?" Ratchet didn't respond to her. He just began rapidly inputting commands into the console. Right then, a large, green portal opened in the base's bridge station.

"Into the bridge now!" The panic in Ratchet's voice was all the motivation they needed. One by one, the Autobots all rushed into the ground bridge. On the other side of the bridge, the Autobots found themselves in the middle of a field of smoke. They couldn't see a thing. The smoke was immensely thick which limited the 'bot's view until they couldn't see a few feet in front of them, and the radiation was wreaking havoc on their internal equipment.

"What do you see?" Ratchet's voice sounded through the static created by the thick radiation.

"Ratchet, we have zero visibility." Optimus replied sternly.

"I wish I could say the same." Ratchet replied in what sounded like a sorrowful tone. Right at that moment, the all too familiar sound of cybertronian engines sounded off as a gust of wind blew all the smoke and dust clear, revealing the landscape. Instantly, all the Autobots raised their weapons as their optics found the dreaded image of the _Nemesis_.

"Say what you will about the humans," a familiar voice sounded from behind the 'bots, causing them to turn around and focus their blasters on none other than Megatron himself "but they're quite adept in weapons of mass destruction. Don't you think?"

"Megatron." Optimus' voice was seething with venom as he addressed the gladiator.

"What do you want, Bucket Head?" Bulkhead growled causing Megatron's optic to twitch at the insult.

"Why," the 'con began with his servos behind his back, a smug grin etching his faceplates "I am merely enjoying the scenery." He waved his hand in a gesture that indicated the environment around them. "You know, if weapons such as these existed on cybertron, our little war would have been over a lot sooner." Optimus was now gritting his denta in an attempt to keep his cool. For some reason, he felt that there was something going on that warranted greater hatred for the Decepticon leader, but he couldn't say what. Unbeknownst to everyone, except Megatron who spared hardly a glance, Bumblebee had taken the time to look around and find out just what he was talking about. Spying something that made his spark chamber tighten, he slowly walked away from his team to investigate in hopes that his theory wasn't true.

"What are you talking about?" Arcee questioned as a slight tinge of fear filled her.

"Optimus." Bumblebee suddenly buzzed from behind them. They all turned to look at the scout only to see him standing on a pile of charred rubble and debris, looking down at something in the pile. They looked back to Megatron who simply gave 'go ahead' gesture. Cautiously, they lowered their weapons and moved over to see what Bumblebee had found. They huddled around and over him to see a sign, burned and torn, but the words on it could still be made out. 'Welcome to Jasper' it said. The Autobots' sparks quite pulsing. Slowly, they raised their optics to finally survey the area. It was nothing but a wasteland. All around them piles of scorched earth and rubble littered the area. The ground was coated with a layer of ash that seemed to float, and here and there, flames billowed smoke up into the air. But the sight that truly caused their sparks to crush themselves was when they looked down the street to see a human body, charred and scorched, hardly anything but ash and bone. Bumblebee moved toward the corpse and kneeled down to it. It was small meaning that it must have been no more than a child, its flesh was burned until there were cinders, still hot, fluttering around it. Its face was nothing more than a series of holes and depressions in the head. Next to the corpse, laying in a blackened state, was a laptop that 'Bee would recognize anywhere.

"Raf'?" the scout barely managed to chirp. At this, the Autobots' sparks imploded. There it was, laid bare, for them to see. Their friends were dead; wiped out by the Decepticons without them even having a chance. Tears began to well in Arcee's optics. If Raf' was gone then that must mean…wasting no time, Arcee quickly transformed into her street-bike form and sped off toward Jack's home.

"Arcee, wait!" Bulkhead yelled after her.

"No," Optimus stopped him "Arcee has the right idea. Go to Miko's now." Bulkhead immediately understood what Prime meant; there might still be hope. Quickly, he transformed and sped off. Optimus then turned to his archenemy, his optics glaring daggers.

"What is your gain, Megatron?" Megatron merely chuckled sickeningly at the question.

"Why Prime, you already know what it is. You simply cannot see it." With that, a ground bridge opened behind the gladiator who simply turned around and disappeared into the portal. As the bridge closed, the engines of the _Nemesis_ kicked in as the warship went back into stealth mode and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's right, second chapter up. Also I thank you for you input and support. Here is the list of demonic names i have so far. Keep giving me input please.<strong>

**Raven**

**Oni (Demon in Japenese)**

**Diablo**

**Harvester**

**Succubus**

**Foreseer**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Dracopolis (Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Necropolis (like you don't know what that means)**

**Gargoyle**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**

**Nightcrawler**

**Nightstalker**


	3. intermission

**I thank those who have reviewed and given suggestions. Since I am so thankful for your support i am posting this list of all the demonic transformers names i have so far. As you can see, I have categorized the names into four factions plus the leader. Go ahead and tell me what you think. You are more than welcome to give more names. Also, I am holding a pole on which of these names will go to the commanding officer of each faction. I have a pretty good idea of what i want to do, but i want to hear your opinions first too. Here you go.****Factions are underlined.**

**Leader**

**Harvester**

**Devidrones-standard combat/primary air force**

**Diablo**

**Dracopolis (Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Gargoyle**

**Wraith**

**Inferno**

**Wrath**

**Vengeance**

**Agony**

**Hellblade**

**Dragonfire**

**Foreseer**

**Gothicons-infiltration/healing/secondary air force**

**Raven**

**Oni (Demon in Japenese)**

**Succubus**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Necropolis (like you don't know what that means)**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**

**Nightcrawler**

**Nightstalker**

**Temptress**

**Shade**

**Incubus**

**Tyrantadrones-heavy combat/mechanics/primary ground force**

**Oblivion**

**Desecrater**

**Grim**

**Slaughter**

**Bloodbath**

**Bane**

**Legion**

**Basilicons-intelligence/stealth combat/spec ops**

**Naga**

**Gorgon**

**Basilisk**

**Lamia**

**Chimera**

**Hydra**

**Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Widow

Ash flew through the air as Arcee raced to Jack's house. Her spark was surging in its chamber as she sped toward the home of the one she loved, a fleeting hope that he was still alive coursing through her. _Please_, she thought to herself _please be okay._ She reached her destination only to wish she hadn't. There was nothing left; nothing. The house was completely flattened and scorched, small flames continued to burn here and there as if to illustrate her fleeting hopes. Immediately, she transformed and began looking around frantically for even the slightest sign of her spark's desire.

"Jack!" she yelled as her optics swept through the wasteland several times over. No answer was heard, only the whispering winds. "Jack!" she yelled again, the desperation in her voice climbing higher and higher. Again, no response was made. Arcee was beginning to panic as she prayed to Primus. Something suddenly caught her optic that caused her to pause. A shiver ran through her. Slowly, she turned her helm in order to better see what had caught her attention. Once she found it, she was frozen in place as her spark imploded. Lying there, on the ground, were two blackened, burnt skeletons wrapped tightly in each other's arms. One of them was slightly larger and had the other one's head tucked underneath its jaw as if to protect it. It held its companion in an embrace that appeared to be one of comforting while the smaller on was holding on in a way that made it look like a child that was afraid to lose its…

CRUNCH!

In an instant, the image of the two corpses was replaced by that of a dark amethyst ped as plumes of dust and ash flew into the air.

"My my, Arcee," the shiver inducing voice of Airachnid slithered out "you look like you've seen a ghost." Arcee made no response; she had yet to even register that the two corpses were no longer there. Airachnid immediately notice this and smiled. She could take advantage of this situation very easily. "Oh, you poor little Autobot," she cooed, walking up to her nemesis and rubbing a clawed servo along the side of Arcee's faceplate "it must be so hard knowing that no matter how hard you try, you couldn't save even one partner." Arcee remained completely motionless, her optics still fixated on the area where the two corpses used to be.

_I failed him,_ Arcee thought to herself as she stood there _He's gone and I couldn't do anything about it. Just like Cliff, just like Tailgate._ Arcee couldn't take it anymore; she fell to her knees as coolant tears began flowing from her optics. Airachnid watched as the Autobot femme fell to the ground, and took deep pleasure in her rival's pain.

"You know," the spider femme continued, "you really should try harder Arcee. This time it was almost too easy." With that said, Airachnid transformed into her stealth chopper mode and flew off. Arcee heard none of the `con's words, all that was present in her mind was of what could have been if only she had told Jack, if only she had accepted her feelings. But now he was gone, taken from her before she had a chance to tell him. Unable to withstand anymore, Arcee fell forward onto her hands and screamed out all her pain as her tears flowed freely.

Later, at the base.

Prime was stand next to Ratchet, who was in a deep sense of dismay. Optimus was tense. His servos were tightly clenched into fists and his optics were immensely narrow.

"Optimus." Spoke the CMO as he turned away from the main computer.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"Could you gather the others for me? I have some information that I need to share with them." The Autobot leader gave a nod and activated his com-link.

"Optimus to all Autobots, return to base. Ratchet has information to give us." He didn't wait to hear back from his team before turning off his com. He didn't think the Decepticons were going to make any moves considering how they were currently reveling in the Autobots' grief. He then leaned up against a nearby wall while crossing his servos and letting his helm hang. He was pissed off. No. he was absolutely livid with Megatron. What kind of monster would blow up an entire town just to get at them?

_What kind of prime lets innocents die?_ Optimus' spark began to tighten. He had failed them. How could he fail the humans? How could he fail his friends? He stood there and mulled over his own thoughts for nearly twenty minutes until his audio receptors picked up the sounds of his team rolling into the base. One by one, each Autobot transformed from their vehicle modes, a defeated expression on each of their faceplates. Bumblebee looked as if he had been stabbed repeatedly. Bulkhead had an expression of a mech who just watched his best friend turn Decepticon. Arcee was the last bot to catch his optics, but she was the worst sight of all. Her face plates were streaked with dried coolant and her optics were so dim, they barely looked active. Her shoulders were slumped to a point where they were practically hanging from their sockets. Prime's spark hitched at the sight, though he wasn't as surprised as one would think. He knew of her affections for Jack. She had told him of the issue in the hopes that he could help with it. Truth be told, he had had no clue on how to handle the situation and had simply told her to do as her spark desires. True, he wasn't supposed to endorse such thing in times of war, but with the way thing were going, he figured they might as well take advantage of whatever chance they could get. For all they knew, it could be their last.

"Before Ratchet shares what he has learned," Optimus spoke up, now standing at full height "is there anything that you wish to share?" Truth be told, he prayed to Primus that none of them wanted to. It would be less painful if they simply stayed silent. The silence that hung in the air was brief, but it lasted for an eternity to the 'bots. Finally, with a sad voice and downcast optics, Bulkhead spoke.

"I know where the bomb was planted."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Why?

The air was thick within the base. None of the Autobots moved as the information played over in their processors. Bulkheads optics stayed on the floor but he knew they were all staring at him. He shifted his weight from ped to ped as he felt their optics bore hole into him. He didn't want to tell them. It was too painful to relive, but if they were to be able to deal with this, they would have to hear what he had to say. Finally, after several moments, the wrecker managed to regain his composure. He looked up from his stare down with the floor, and faced his commander directly.

"The bomb was planted in the stadium where the humans were having a 'Battle of the Bands' festival." He spoke after sighing heavily. This perplexed most of the Autobots, except for Ratchet, who was glad he wasn't the one who had to break the news.

"How do you know this Bulkhead?" Ratchet quizzed plainly. Bulkhead made little sign that he had acknowledged who was talking to him. He was in too much pain. He didn't want to tell them how he knew. He didn't want to visit that thought again. Slowly, tears of coolant began running down his cheek plant as he fought the urge to simply break down on the spot.

"Because…" this was destroying him; he wanted to offline right there, "because that's where Miko said she was heading before she left the base. Before the…the…" Bulkhead couldn't finish, but he didn't need to. The Autobots had heard all they needed though they sorely wished they hadn't. Optimus moved over to his friend and placed a servo on the wrecker's shoulder plate in an attempt to comfort the big mech. Arcee's tears began to flow once more as she watched Bulkhead slowly fall apart in front of her. Slowly, she began trudging away from the group and towards her chamber. Just as she made it halfway from the group, she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder plate. Looking behind her, Arcee found that the hand belonged to Bumblebee who had a sympathetic look in his optics. Without any warning, Bumblebee embraced Arcee as she let loose all her emotions into his chest plate.

"Bumblebee." The voice of Optimus rung out. While holding onto Arcee, Bumblebee turned slowly to face his leader.

"Yes Prime?" he beeped quietly. This made Optimus even more saddened. Bumblebee never addressed him by his title before, which meant the only reason he was doing so now was to help hide his sorrow for the sake of everyone else. A fresh wave of hate for Megatron began to spread through Optimus as he realized this. Bumblebee was still young. He shouldn't be having to bottle up his emotions like this. And yet, here he was, with Arcee wrapped in his servos, crying whole heartedly into his chest plates while his own tears welled up in his optics. Yet they would not fall.

Finding his vocalizer again, Optimus said, "Would you please accompany Arcee to her quarters while I take Bulkhead to his?" Without a word, the young scout looked over to see Bulkhead hanging his helm low while fresh tears flowed from his optics, then looked to Optimus and gave a subtle nod of acknowledgement. He then gently picked up Arcee, who was now only weakly whimpering in his servos, and started walking her to her quarters, carrying her bridal style. Once he disappeared around the corner, Optimus turned to his wrecker friend and gave him a gentle shake. Bulkhead immediately understood and slowly began walking towards the same corridor.

Upon reaching the door to her room, Bumblebee shifted the now recharging Arcee in his servos and activated the door controls. The door slid open and Bumblebee silently walked over to Arcee's birth and laid her down while trying not to disturb her sleep. The Autobot femme slightly stirred from his actions, but otherwise, stayed asleep. Bumblebee stood there for a moment and took the time to look at her. Though she was in recharge now, her tears never stopped flowing as her whole frame continued to tremble. Stricken by the sight, the young scout placed a gentle finger on Arcee's face plate and stroked cheek, as he looked upon the femme he had come to see as his sister.

_Why?_ Bumblebee thought to himself, _Why did this have to happen?_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating in so long but several thing started coming up that took priority. In any case, I would like to thank you, readers, for being so patient with me while I take the time to solve my personal issues. Also, after next chapter, all suggestions for names will become ineligible for submission. Once again, thank you for your support. Keep reading my friends.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Signal

Silence. That was what reigned supreme within the Autobot base. No one would say a word. Not on this day. The other team members would often question why anyone wouldn't speak, but they always found themselves stonewalled. It had been two years since that fateful day, when Megatron and his Decepticons blew up Jasper and the `bots' friends. None of the original members of Team Prime were willing to speak. No one wanted to even leave their quarters. But there was work to be done.

So they did. Optimus and Ratchet were standing by the main computer, waiting for the next Iacon relic to rear its head, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were busy watching the local news, and Arcee was in the training room practicing her hand-to-hand combat while fighting her own tears. She was still emotionally weak from losing Jack. Every day, she would wake up and perform her routine without a word, and at night, she would cry herself to sleep. She stopped listening to music, she never smiled, and she'd only ever consume energon when she absolutely needed it. Optimus had been spending most of the year having long sessions with her to try and help her recover. It was a slow process, made even slower when Optimus had realized that the whole reason the bomb was used on Jasper was right in front of him. They were the target. Not of the bomb, but of the effects of it. The whole thing had been planned in order to demoralize the Autobots. And it had worked to a horrible extent. This revelation cut into the Prime like Unicron's claws.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were faring little better. Bumblebee's attitude no longer resembled what it was. He had continued to address Optimus by rank rather than name, he had let his paint-job fade to a point where he looked like he belonged in the scrap heap, and he had quit playing video games, even going so far as to simply remove the gaming system altogether. All in all, his personality had come to resemble what it was after his encounter at Tyger Pax. (Did I spell that right?)

Bulkhead was no longer a wrecker. Wreckers were tough, strong, and untouchable. He was none of those things. Without Miko, his enjoyment of any and all things wrecker was sent to the dumpster. He'd lost his sense of enjoyment when he realized just how little fun he had without her. Now his dune-bashing was no longer for fun, but for anger. It had become his new method of blowing off steam.

It was at that that Smokescreen walked into the main room with Wheeljack on his heels.

"Hey guys," the rookie said waving over his two squad mates sitting in front of the TV "what's up?" There was no response from the addressed duo. They didn't even turn their helms in his direction. At this, Wheeljack sighed heavily.

"Kid," the white and grey wrecker breathed quietly "I don't think today's the best day for small talk." Smokescreen's door wings slumped as the information ran through his processor. Small talk was the only thing that he could get out of anybody ever since he joined the team. Optimus was the stoic leader who only ever spoke to give orders or offer advice. Arcee was the silent second-in-command with a mile long record of killing Decepticons. Bumblebee was the reclusive scout who still spoke but never in sentences longer than five words and possessed a disturbingly passive opinion about everything. Bulkhead, the first of the two Wreckers Smokescreen had met, was a good deal more talkative the `Bee was, but his constantly darkened mood made conversations with him unnerving. The only two `bots that were any bit pleasing to talk with were Ratchet and Wheeljack, but that was not saying much. Smokescreen could easily tell that Ratchet would only grudgingly allow himself into conversations which made them rather awkward at times. Wheeljack, on the other hand, was far more pleasant to be around. He would willingly talk with Smokescreen whenever the time was available and Smokes` was grateful for it. The only problem was that when the word 'human' was ever brought up, 'Jackie would instantly turn to gloom and the talk would essentially end right there.

Smokes` was about to let out a long, disheartened sigh when-

"Optimus Prime." said a very stern female voice. In response to the calling of his name, the leader of the Autobots turned to look down upon their new advocate among the humans, FBI special agent Sarah Wilson. Wilson was anything but similar to Fouler in any way. Fouler may have had issues with some of the stunts that the `bots would pull, but he was, at least, willing to give them a pat on the back whenever they did something right. Wilson, on the other hand, was a tightly wound hard-ass with a short fuse. If any of the `bots did anything that touched any of the red tape that she laid down, she would come down on them harder than Unicron's wrath. At these thoughts, Ratchet let out a silent sigh while the Autobot leader addressed Wilson.

"What is it special agent Wilson?" the large semi asked. Wilson was a woman with an athletic build with dirty blonde hair done up in a ponytail and eyes that were a sickening shade of green. She was wearing the U.S. Marines' ceremonial wear which was navy blue with red stripes down the sides and a white military cap.

Wilson's scowl deepened as she said, "We've received reports of a strange object being found out in the Sahara; Southern Egypt to be precise." As Wilson finished her statement the main computer emitted a beeping sound. Turning to see what had set of the sensors, Ratchet took a quick glance at the received readings.

"Could this be the anomaly of which you speak?" Ratchet inquired, glancing back at Wilson and gesturing to the image on the computer. Both Optimus and Wilson turned to look at what was on the screen. To Wilson, the only understandable thing on the screen was the image of a map of northern Africa with a blinking red dot indicating the southern region of Egypt, but to Optimus and Ratchet, there was more. The Cybertronian text on the screen was indicating that signal was that of an Iacon relic, but also that the signal was completely different from any other relic they had seen.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke, breaking the silence, "am I reading this right."

"Yes Optimus," Ratchet replied then turned to looked directly at his leader, "this signal is being broadcasted on every open Cybertronian channel that's available, yet it's not like anything I've seen before." At this, the Autobot leader turned back to the FBI agent.

"We will investigate it immediately."

"Report to me when you're done." Wilson stated not even a heartbeat later and walked away. Optimus suddenly felt the weight of a servo on his shoulder plate. Turning around he found Ratchet with a grim look upon his face plates. The words that followed echoed through Prime's helm.

"Optimus, if this signal is broadcasting on all frequencies, then that means the Decepticons will have detected it as well."

**AN: That's it folks. My ballet for the names of the Demonicons is now closed. I would like to personally thank you for reviewing my story and giving me some great names. If you do not see your name suggestions pop up in any of the chapters than I sincerely apologize for that. Anyway, R&R my friends! (NO! I am NOT Russian!)**


End file.
